The Ashes of Eden
| }} Introduction (blurb) For almost three decades, millions of television viewers and moviegoers around the world have thrilled to the exciting adventures of the most successful science fiction creation of all time -- Star Trek®. And during all that time, William Shatner has portrayed Star Trek's most dynamic hero -- Captain James Tiberius Kirk, a gallant commander of the legendary [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|Starship Enterprise™]] and her crew. Now William Shatner brings his unique blend of talents as an actor, writer, director, and producer, as well as bestselling author and creator of the acclaimed TekWar novels and television series, to tell the story only he can, of Captain Kirk's greatest adventure. The time - six months prior to the launch of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-B]] and the tragic loss of Captain James T. Kirk in deep space. The place - Earth, where the galaxy's most renowned hero must now face the spectre of retirement and a life devoid of challenge and excitement. But in the apparent twilight of his career, Kirk's path takes an unexpected turn when a mysterious young woman offers him an irresistible adventure - a perilous voyage to an uncharted planet where he will confront the ultimate threat to the fragile peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and the ultimate temptation - a chance to actually recapture his youth. Turning his back on his friends, Spock and McCoy, and hunted by Captain Sulu's [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|U.S.S. Excelsior]], Kirk soon stands alone as defender of a world of incredible vitality and sensual beauty where he must choose between conquering the gravest challenge of his career, or surrendering to the greatest passion of his life. What arises from The Ashes of Eden is no less that a new understanding of one of science fiction's greatest heroes, and one of the most gripping - and personal - Star Trek® stories ever told. Comic version Characters James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura (Ja'nette Marratin) • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov (Martin Arkady) • Androvar Drake • Ariadne Drake (Jade) • Teilani • Kort • Carol Marcus Referenced Garrovick • Azetbur • Cartwright • Ra-ghoratreii References Starships ( ) • ( ) • (battle cruiser) Referenced ( ) • Locations Chal • Paris, France • Deneb V • Earth • San Francisco, California • Deneva • Riverside, Iowa • Tycho IV • Dark Range Platform • Starfleet Headquarters Races and cultures Klingon • Human • Andorian • Romulan • Chalchaj'Qmey States and organizations Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • United Federation of Planets • Century 24 Others fleet admiral • admiral • captain • commander • commander in chief • Romulan ale • mind sifter • Deneb V Credit Exchange • antimatter • mugato • photon torpedo • disruptor • shuttlecraft • disruptor cell • warp core • general • dikironium • dikironium cloud creature • dilithium • dioramium • laser • phaser Information Translations German: *Title: Die Asche von Eden *Subtitle: - *Publisher: Heyne *ISBN 3453161718 *Translator: *Published: 1999 References Characters Regulars * James T. Kirk * Spock * Leonard H. McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Pavel Chekov * Nyota Uhura Others * Carol Marcus * Androvar Drake * Ariadne Drake * Teilani * Kort * Faith Morgan * Ensign Galt * "Martin Arkady" * "Ja'nette Marratin" Starships * ''USS Enterprise''-A * ''USS Excelsior'' Locations * Chal * Dark Range Platform * Deltsin VIII * Prestor V * Tycho IV Others dikironium | dilithium | dioramium Connections * *Psi Phi: The Ashes of Eden: cover picture and basic information *German translation ISBN 3453196554 *French edition ISBN 2265059137 | prevdate1=Federation | nextdate1=The Return| date2=2262 | prevdate2=Burning Dreams | nextdate2=Harbinger | }} Ashes of Eden, The Ashes of Eden, The Ashes of Eden, The